(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to windows and window frames, and in particular to window frames that include jamb extenders so that the frames are suitable for installation into window openings having different thicknesses.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When installing a prefabricated window assembly into wall opening, difficulties may be encountered because of variations in the thicknesses of walls. Specifically, the thickness of the rough framing around the window opening may be thicker than the window assembly, leaving a gap exposing the framing. Correction of this problem requires experienced trim carpentry to cover the gap, resulting in added time and cost.